Twister
by Shadowfax220
Summary: The boys deal with something not at all supernatural...
1. Tornado!

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural so anything that even remotely reminds you of the show is not mine. Anything else however I claim as my own.

**Twister**

**_Chapter One:_**

Dean went from sound asleep to wide awake, knife in hand, standing next to his bed in a fighter's stance in mere seconds. He looked around the small cheap motel room then at his brother sitting on the other bed. Sam was also awake but instead of a weapon Sam was grabbing for his pants.

"Get dressed Dean, now!" Sam had to shout at his brother to be heard over the noise that had woken them both.

Dean took one look at his brother and dropped the knife on the bed and grabbed his pants. Sammy was scared, but he seemed to know what was happening. "What the hell is going on Sammy?" Dean shouted at his brother.

"We are about to get hit by a tornado!" Sam told his brother loudly as he put on his shoes and grabbed his jacket.

Dean put on his boots and was reaching for his jacket when the sirens stopped just as suddenly as they had started and the room went dark. He looked in Sam's direction who stood still for half a second as they listened to the what sounded like a train driving past the building.

Suddenly Sam was in motion. He grabbed Dean's shirt and pulled him to the bathroom. Dean tried to protest but his brother merely pulled him harder. Dean was even more surprised when Sam slammed the door shut and shoved him down into the bath tub then climbed in on top of him.

Dean tried to get up but Sam put his mouth close to Dean's ear and said fiercely, "Stay down." That's when all hell broke loose and Dean decided to take his brothers advice.

The building creaked and shuddered around them. The roaring noise grew louder. Dean heard the sound of objects hitting the walls. He heard glass breaking and suddenly he heard a series of loud cracks and the world came crashing down on top of them as the roaring of the tornado continued.

Something wet and warm dripped onto Dean's face. He wiped away the sticky substance but more dripped down. Sam was pressed down on top of him making movement difficult, but Dean managed to get his arms around his brother as the weight of the building began to shift off of them. The roaring seemed to go on forever but Dean knew that mere miniutes had past since it started.

As suddenly as it had begun it stopped. Stillness surrounded them and all Dean could hear was the creaking of the broken building. He took a deep sigh of relief. "Sammy," he said. "Can you move any of this shit off us?" His brother did not reply. "Sam?" he tried again, but his brother didn't move in his arms. Then the warm, wet substance dripped again onto Dean's face and suddenly he knew what it was.

"Sammy," Dean said in a fear filled voice.

**A/N - Please read and review!**


	2. Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural so anything that even remotely reminds you of the show is not mine. Anything else however I claim as my own.

**Twister**

**_Chapter Two:_**

It was dark, pitch dark and Dean couldn't see his brother to determine the extent of his injuries. Even if he could he wasn't sure how much good he could do. He was pinned beneath the limp form of his brother in the bath tub of the crappy little motel that had literally fallen down on top of them. If the circumstances weren't so dire Dean would find this very funny, but right now he was too concerned with the well being of his little brother.

His arms were wrapped around his brother. Sam's head rested on Dean's shoulder. Dean reached up carefully to Sam's head. Unable to see he had to rely solely on what he could feel. Very gently he ran his fingers over his brother's head until he felt the sticky wetness of the blood that was dripping. He followed the trail of blood up to its source on the back of Sam's head. What felt like a golf ball sized knot disfigured it and it was topped by a small gash an inch or two long. Dean held his hand to the injury and applied pressure to stop the bleeding.

"Sammy, common man," Dean said to his brother. "You gatta wake up." There was no response and Dean was getting worried. He wished he had a flashlight, but he hadn't had time to grab anything much of anything before his brother was dragging him to the safety of the bath tub. Then he remembered his brother had put on his jacket. "Come on Sammy," he told his unconscious brother as he reached around to check his pockets. "You're the one who's always prepared for this shit." You always have what we need. Don't let me down now."

Dean found the small flashlight his brother always carried and turned it on. "You're a regular McGyver with what you carry on you sometimes." The sudden change from pitch blackness to the feeble brightness of the small flashlight made Dean blink. When he could see clearly again he used the light to check his brothers wound. The pressure Dean had been applying helped to stop the flow of blood from the injury, but Dean's position under his brother made actually seeing the wound impossible.

Using the light he was able to see that they had indeed been very lucky. His brother's actions had probably saved both their lives. Now it was up to Dean to get them out of here. A jumble of broken beams and panels crisscrossed above the tub leaving less than a foot of space between them and Sam's back. There seemed to be more room towards what would have been the back of the tub leading Dean to believe that at least part of the back wall of the bathroom had held up.

Very carefully Dean worked him and his brother around until they were lying on their sides. Sam was leaning on the back wall of the tub, his head turned to protect his injury from the hard surface. Dean looked at the mass of broken boards above him and tried to determine the best way to move them to facilitate their release.

Slowly and carefully Dean tried applying upward pressure to the boards above them. He had no idea how much rubble was sitting on top of them, but he was not having much luck moving it up. The creaking of the broken lumber was beginning to get on his nerves. He decided to try a new tactic and instead of trying to move the rubble up, he tried moving it to the side away from Sammy.

It was working! He had been able to shift several boards away from them. He continued to work until his arms burned with the strain of trying to work in the compact space. It was getting better though, He now had a slightly larger space above them and he was able to move around more freely. Dust was becoming a problem though as it swirled around the enclosed space making it harder to breath.

Searching his brother's jacket he found a couple of bandanas. "Sammy," he told his unconscious brother. "One of these days you are going to have to show me everything you keep in that damn jacket of yours." He placed one over his brother's head to cover both his injury and his mouth and nose. The other he tied around his own head to use as a mask.

Dean continued to work making slow but steady progress. He now had a whole above them and he could kneel astride his injured brother making his task slightly easier. He was sure it had been more than an hour since this whole mess had begun and he was not sure how long the batteries in the small flashlight were going to hold up. He could only hope that once the sun came up enough light would come through the rubble to enable him to continue to work without the flashlight.

A low moan drew his attention to his brother. Dean removed the cloth covering Sam's face. "That's it Sammy," he said, "Come on wake up. You can do it." Dean watched as his brother's eyes fluttered but didn't open. He could feel his brother trying to move under him, but Dean's weight had him pinned down. Sammy started to struggle as consciousness returned and he felt himself restrained.

"Sammy, No," Dean said. "Don't its okay." Sammy's eyes still fluttered but refused to open but he stopped struggling as Dean's voice reassured him. "That's it Sam, come on open your eyes."

He was rewarded when slowly his brother's eyes opened and Sam looked at Dean. "D…Dean..." Sam whispered. "What…" Whatever he was going to say was lost when his eyes closed again.

"Sam, stay with me," Dean said to his brother. "Come on open your eyes." Sam tried, Dean could see his lids moving slightly, but suddenly his brothers body went slack and his head rolled to the side again as once again he tumbled into unconsciousness.

**A/N Wow! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoyed the first one. Please take the time to review and let me know how I did. **


	3. You left me!

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural so anything that even remotely reminds you of the show is not mine. Anything else however I claim as my own.

**Twister**

**Chapter Three:**

"Damn it Sammy," Dean said the concern in his voice belying his words. "You're just trying to get out of all the hard work little brother. I just know it." Dean checked his brother's pulse and found it to be strong and steady. "Fine, you just lay their and take a nap, I'll see what I can do about getting us out of here."

Dean went back to the task of clearing a path out of what was left of the building. Now that he had some room to work it got slightly easier and he was making good progress. He had a small tunnel outside the bathtub by the time the flashlight flickered and died. Somehow he doubted Sam would have extra batteries in his jacket pocket so he had no choice but to continue working in the dark.

He had no idea how long he'd been working but he now had a tunnel that led nearly twenty feet away from the tub. His full concentration was on the task at hand and it took several seconds before the quiet moans he had been hearing caught his attention. He had already crawled half way back when he heard his brother's soft murmur, "Dean…"

"Sammy, I'm here. I'm coming back," Dean said loudly. Crawling around inside a collapsed building in the dark was not and easy task. Twice Dean bumped into the "walls" of the path he'd been able to dig out.

"Dean!" Sammy called again, this time stronger more insistent with a hint of fear and pain in his voice.

"Sammy," Dean said. "I'm almost there." When he found the tub in the dark he said, "Sam, I'm here."

"Dean, you left me," Sam accused plaintively. He reached out in the dark until he felt his brother's shirt and grabbed hold. "You left me."

"No Sammy," he said putting his hand on his brother's arm, "No I didn't. I'm just trying to find a way out. I would never leave you."

"Dean… my head… it hurts and…and…I… I can't see," Sam told him mournfully. "Why can't I see? Am I blind?"

"Sam, its okay, it's just dark," Dean told him. "I can't see either."

Sam let go of Dean's shirt and began rustling around in his pockets. "My flashlight is gone," Sam said. "I keep a flashlight in my pocket but I can't find it."

"I know," Dean told him. "I took it."

"Well turn it on," his brother said exasperatedly.

"I can't the batteries died," he replied.

Dean heard Sam rustling around in his jacket pockets. He decided if his kid brother took out a pack of batteries he was going to buy the kid a steak when they got out of here. The rustling stopped and he heard a very familiar gentle scrapping noise, saw a spark and then the small flame of the lighter his brother held. The feeble light from the cigarette lighter fluttered as he brother sighed in relief at being able to see again. Dean could have smacked himself for not pulling out and using his own lighter.

Sam held the lighter up higher and looked around then at his brother. "Dean, you're hurt," he said looking at the blood on the side of his face and shirt.

Dean shook his head, "Not me dude, it's not my blood."

Sam reached back and felt his head he winced at the size of the lump and looked at his brother. "What happened Dean?"

"You don't remember?" Dean asked.

"No," Sammy said looking from his brother to the rubble surrounding them. "What the hell is going on Dean?"

"A tornado struck the motel, but you saved us Sammy. You piled us into that damn bathtub just before it turned the building into matchsticks."

"Dean."

"Yeah?"

"It's Sam."

Dean grinned. It was good to have Sammy back. "Whatever dude," he said then asked, "Now that you've had your little power nap you want to give me a hand out here?" Dean pulled his own lighter out of the pocket of his jeans and held it up so Sam could put his down long enough to climb out of the tub.

Dean didn't like it. All his brother had done was climb out of the bath tub and he was breathing heavily, like he'd just run a foot race. He was leaning with his back against the tub and with his eyes closed. "Sam, you okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Sam said unconvincingly. "It's just… my head hurts."

"I'm sure it does," Dean told him, "Especially since you have a knot the size of a golf ball up there. Don't you have any tylenol in that jacket?"

"No," Sam said then asked. "Hey Dean, you're wearing your jacket right?"

Dean looked at his brother, "Yes."

"Well, why don't you take the batteries out of the EMF and put them in the flashlight?"

Dean was quiet for a few seconds then said, "I'll be right back. I'm going to go get the flashlight." Sam heard him muttering as he left. It was something about college boys thinking there so smart.

**A/N – Thank you so much for all the reviews! So I'm figuring ya'll like this story thanks! Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter too.**


	4. Sunlight

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural so anything that even remotely reminds you of the show is not mine. Anything else however I claim as my own.

**Twister**

**Chapter Four:**

When Dean got back to his brother with the flashlight shining brightly Sam's eyes were closed and his head was resting on his arm which was propped up on the edge of the tub. "Sammy!" he practically shouted. "No!"

Sam's head jerked up and his eyes flew open to look at his brother. At least they opened for a few seconds before his eyes rolled up into his head and they closed again. His hands reached up and grabbed both sides of his head and a quiet groan slipped out.

"Don't do that," both of them said simultaneously

"Sam, I'm sorry," Dean told his brother. "You scared me."

"I scared you?" Sam said his hands still on his head, his head bowed down in an attempt to alleviate the throbbing pain that threatened to split his skull open.

"Yeah, I thought…" Dean started, but didn't finish the sentence.

"I'm sorry Dean," Sam said, "I'm just so tired."

"I know Sam, but you need to stay awake okay," Dean told him.

"Dean," he replied quietly. "I don't know if I can."

"Yes, you can," Dean said forcefully. "I'll tell you what I want you to do Sammy. I want you to follow me down this tunnel. Think you can do that?"

Sam looked doubtfully at his brother, but he knew Dean was counting on him so he replied, "Yeah, I… I think so."

"Good," Dean said. "Come on."

Sam followed his brother down the tunnel he'd forged through the rubble. He was able to crawl through most of it, but a few places required more squirming about on his belly. He was amazed at how far his brother had managed to tunnel through, "Dean how long have we been here?"

"A couple of hours at least," his brother said from somewhere up ahead.

"Have you heard sirens? Is anyone out there, trying to find us?"

"I don't know. I haven't heard anything but the damn wood creaking, no sirens, no shouts, nothing. I think we're on our own here little brother."

The tunnel opened up giving them more room. Sam stopped and leaned back against a sturdy looking part of the wall. "What about the other people? Wasn't anyone else staying here?" he asked his brother leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

"I don't know Sam. There was only one other car in the parking lot when…" Dean stopped mid sentence. "Oh no!" he said, "My car!"

"Dean," Sam said drowsily. "I think we have more important things to worry about here."

"But it's my car Sam!" Dean said.

Despite the ache in his head Sam smiled at his brother's reply, but his eyes never opened and he didn't reply.

"Sam?" Dean said turning and shining the light at his brother.

"Um?" Sam mumbled at the urgency in his brother's voice.

"Oh, no you don't Sammy!" Dean said returning to his brother's side and shaking his shoulder. "Wake up bro., going back to sleep is not a good idea."

"Dean," Sam whispered. "I'm tired."

"I know, but I need you Sam," Dean said. "So you'll just have to wait on that nap okay."

Sam's eyes fluttered open at his brother's request. It was so unlike Dean to admit he needed anything. The dim light made it difficult to see his brother's face, but Sam knew from the sound of his voice that he was concerned. "Okay," he told his brother quietly.

"Come on," Dean told him. "It's not much further."

It was all Sam could do to stay awake. Something was wrong, he knew it by the tone of his brother's voice. But he was having a difficult time concentrating on anything and he wasn't sure what was bothering Dean. It took a huge effort, but he followed his brother down the dark tunnel. When they reached a dead end Dean turned to him and handed him the flashlight. "Sam you need to hold this for me while I work okay."

"Okay," Sam told him using the flashlight to look around. Something attracted his attention and he settled the light on the object. It was a few feet from him, but he couldn't figure out what it was. "Dean?" he asked.

"Yeah Sam?" his brother replied as he shifted a board out of his path.

"What's that?"

Dean already knew what his brother was asking about. He'd seen it earlier when he'd put the batteries in the flashlight and looked around. It was a hand he suspected it was a woman. She was already dead, and buried under the ruble. It's what had taken Dean so long to get back after he'd fixed the flashlight. "It's nothing Sam. Shine the light over here so I can see what I'm doing."

Sam turned the light in his direction and watched as his brother worked. He wanted to help, but for some reason it was all he could do to just hold the flashlight and keep his eyes open.

Dean continued to move the rubble and clear the way for them. Anytime the flashlight faltered he encourage, berated or just flat yelled at his brother to keep him awake. It was working and the longer he stayed awake the better it would be. Dean knew his brother had a serious concussion. He just hoped it wasn't anything more then that.

Dean was also getting worried at the lack of outside noise. He didn't know what the response time would be for something like a tornado, but he was pretty sure they should already be able to hear sirens. He'd tried his cell phone, but got no reception. Sure this was a pretty small town. One of those, don't blink if you are driving or you'll miss it places, but still. Help should have arrived by now.

He also knew it was morning out there. It had been getting steadily easier to see and he could see pin pricks of light shining through in some places. He was now working his way towards one of the larger areas of light and forcing his brother to follow.

"Sam," Dean told his brother. "Come on, we're almost out of here."

Sam was slowly making his way after his brother. His confusion was beginning to clear and he was becoming more alert. He was still tired and fatigued, but his brother needed him and he didn't want to let him down.

They squirmed under a low fallen beam and when they came out on the other side there was much more room. It looked like one of the outer walls had partially held up and debris was leaning against it giving them a larger pocket of space to work from. They were able to stand for the first time since the tornado struck. Both of them took the opportunity to stretch cramped and tired muscles.

Sam had been quiet, unusually so and it had not escaped his brothers notice. So when Sam said, "Dean?" His brother turned to look at him.

Dean watched as his brother looked around seemingly confused then he leaned back on the wall. "Yeah, Sam," he replied.

"Where's dad?"

Before Dean could even consider the implications of the question or offer a reply a loud creaking noise filled the air and to his horrified eyes the wall behind Sam tilted outward and fell taking his brother with it and reigning debris down on both of them.

**A/N Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews! Please enjoy this chapter and let me know again if I missed any important information. Don't forget to review!**


	5. Where's Your Car?

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural so anything that even remotely reminds you of the show is not mine. Anything else however I claim as my own.

**Twister**

**Chapter Five:**

Dean barely had time to cover his head with his arms before he was forced down to his knees and then his stomach by the debris. Within seconds the noise of the rubble crumbling around him ceased. He removed his arms from his head and looked around. He could see light through the dust that floated down around him.

Sam...!" he tried to yell but a fit of coughing assailed him as he inhaled too much of the dust from the wreckage. "Sammy!" he tried again, but got no response. "We always have to do things the hard way don't we Sam." Dean said to his non responsive brother.

Trying to turn toward where the most light was shining through he was forced to stop as an agonizing pain shot up through his left calf leaving him momentarily breathless. When the pain subsided to a dull throb he said to himself, "Oh, this just keeps getting better and better."

Gritting his teeth and moving as carefully as possible he turned as much as he could and began working himself free of the wreckage. He called Sam's name periodically but got no response. Luckily there wasn't all that much on top of him and he blinked as the light of the sun finally afforded him relief from the darkness. After that he was able to work himself free relatively quickly.

Once free he was able to get a clearer view of his leg. It was not a pretty picture, but it could have been a lot worse. A large shard of wood had completely penetrated his calf from back to front. It missed the bone, but damn it hurt like hell.

Dean got to his feet and painfully made his way to the last place he'd seen Sam careful to stay off as much of the rubble as possible. "Sammy!" he called again tossing broken wood and other debris away as he cleared the area where he thought his brother was buried.

Tossing aside a large piece of wood he uncovered his brother's unmoving arm. "SAMMY!" Dean yelled and began tossing things off his brother faster. He had trouble with the last piece that covered Sam's head, but when he finally got it off he found that his brother had tried to protect his face by putting his arm across it. He had succeeded, but judging by the bone sticking painfully out of his forearm he had broken his arm in the process.

"Sam," Dean called to his brother as he took his unbroken arm in his hand and checked his pulse. He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding when he felt the strong pulse beneath his fingers and he nearly let out a whoop for joy when his little brother's fingers closed weakly over his hand.

"Sam," Dean said, "Listen to me. Your arm is broken. I'm going to need to set it in a splint."

Sam didn't reply, but he squeezed Dean's hand and he took that as understanding.

Dean pulled a pair of short thin boards from the rubble. Then he removed his jacket and his shirt. He put his jacket back on and began tearing one of his favorite shirts into strips. Once he had enough he gently lifted his brother's broken arm from his face and lowered it to the strips of his shirt which he'd laid on the ground at his side.

Sam gasped, opened his eyes wide and looked at his brother. "I bet that hurt, huh Sam," Dean said. "Well, I'm sorry, but what I have to do next is going to hurt even more."

Sam's eyes widened in response then softened in acknowledgement as understanding set in. Softly he whispered, "I know."

Dean got into position on the ground next to his brother and prepared to apply the pressure needed to set his broken bone back into place. He put the make shift splints within easy reach and when he was ready he looked at his brother. Taking the broken arm in his hands he looked at his brother. Sam was sweating now, streaks of perspiration drawing relatively clean lines thought the blood on his face. "Sam," he asked. "You ready?"

Sam nodded his head and before he could say anything Dean pulled, putting slow steady pressure on his brother's arm. Sam let out a groan of pain and faded back into unconsciousness. The bone slipped back under the skin and Dean felt it slip back into place. Putting the splint on his brothers arm Dean immobilized it. He'd figure out what to do about a sling after he got Sam on his feet. First though, he had to take care of the spike sticking out of his own leg.

Sitting on the ground, his leg crossed in front of him he took two deep breaths then reached over and yanked the thing out of his leg in one swift motion. Intense pain slammed into him clouding his vision and tumbling him onto his back.

"Dean," his brother cried out. "Oh God, that had to hurt," he said looking at the bloody foot long spike his brother still held in his hand. He had regained conciousness just in time to see his brother yank the offending object from his leg.

"I'm fine Sammy," Dean said breathlessly.

"Yeah," Sam said with quiet sarcasm. "I can see that."

"Well smart ass," Dean gritted out through clenched teeth as he sat up and bandaged his leg with what was left of his shirt. "I'm not the one with a broken arm and a knot on my head that Tiger Woods could take a nine iron to!"

The brother's stood slowly and for the first time took a look around them at the destruction caused by the tornado. It was devastating; neither had ever seen anything like it. It looked like a war zone.

The tornado had torn a path that looked to be nearly a half mile wide. The motel had been directly in its path as it headed in the same general direction as the road. The motel had been a less than a mile outside the tiny town of Happyland, Oklahoma and the path the tornado had taken headed straight towards the town.

"Hey Dean?" Sam asked.

"Yeah?"

"Where's your car?"

**A/N Oh, this has been so much fun and I'm no where near done yet! I can tell by the wonderful reviews that you are all enjoying reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Well… hope you enjoyed this chapter too! Let me know please. And thanks again! **


	6. Metallicar

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural so anything that even remotely reminds you of the show is not mine. Anything else however I claim as my own.

**Twister**

**Chapter Six:**

Dean looked around at the devastating destruction surrounding them. His car was nowhere to be seen. "Well shit!" he said.

"Dean," Sam said "Where's dad? Can't we just call him? You know, have him come pick us up?"

Dean looked at his brother a whole new level of concern etching itself onto his face. "Sammy, I know you hit your head pretty hard back there, but you know dad's missing right?"

Sam took a wobbly step back away from his brother gently shaking his pain filled head in denial. "What are you talking about Dean?" he asked.

"Sam, come on we've been looking for dad for more than six months now." Dean told him.

Sam's knees gave and he sat down hard before his brother could take the two pain filled steps to catch him. "No, no, no." Sam said reaching for his head with his good arm and rubbing his aching temples.

"Aw, damn it Sammy," Dean said as he took a stumbling step towards his brother and knelt painfully down beside him. "Don't do this."

"Dean…" Sam said looking up at his brother with those expressive eyes of his. "I don't understand. What's going on?"

"I know Sam," Dean told his brother. "I'll explain it all later, but first we have to get you some help. Can we just concentrate on that? Please."

Sam's eyes closed and his head fell forward onto his brother's chest. For a minute Dean thought he had passed out again, but then he heard the soft sobs coming from his brother and he realized Sam was crying. The last time Sam had cried like this was when Jessica had been killed by the demon. Dean held his brother in his arms silently as he struggled to get his own emotions back in check.

Something was definite going on in that freaky head of Sam's. Dean knew his brother needed medical attention and at the moment that was going to be a bit of a problem. They needed to find a car. _His_ car would be best, but any car would do right now. "Sammy," Dean said. "We need to go. We have to find you some help."

Slowly Sam raised his head and looked at his brother. "It's Sam," he said. "I'm sorry, I don't…"

"I know Sam," Dean interrupted. "You've got a concussion. That's why we need to get you some help." Dean stood and helped his brother up. Pain spiked through his leg reminding him again of his own injury. He did what he always did when he was hurt. He ignored. It wasn't easy, but he really had no choice this time. There was nothing he could do about it.

They followed the path of the tornado towards the town staring in awe at the destruction it had caused. They passed large numbers of dead cows including one stuck in the upper branches of a large tree. They saw a tree that had amazingly been spared total destruction but was pierced by a two by four piece of wood that had gone completely through the tree and was sticking out the other side.

They topped a small rise a few hundred yards from the motel. Dean stopped and stared in dismay at the scene in the field off to his right.

Sam looked at Dean and asked, "Dude, is that your car?"

Dean was speechless as they approached the car. He was looking at the underside of his car. His baby was standing upright vertically on her rear bumper showing them her belly. She was in the middle of an empty field with a pair of large leafless branches reaching out of the window on each side giving her the appearance of having some creepy looking arms.

Dean approached the car with trepidation. Thus far having only been able to see the undercarriage he had no idea what the rest of his car would look like or what was holding it up.

Sam walked around to the other side of the car. "Well," he told Dean. "That's different."

Dean walked around his car and joined his brother. "Um Sam," Dean asked. "You're the college boy. How's she standing upright like that?" He had expected to see his car leaning on a tree stump or some other large object. Instead he found nothing. There was nothing holding his car upright. He looked down at the ground. A perfect circle the width of the car had been dug almost a foot deep into the dirt. The car was sitting in the center of the circle splitting it in half.

Sam laughed then cringed as his head ached from the sudden movement. "It was spinning like a top," he said. Then walked up to the car and gently pushed on the roof with his one good hand.

In horror Dean watched as his baby came crashing down with a loud "Wham!" and landed on all four tires. Within minutes he had pulled the offending branches out of his car. All four side windows were broken, the windshield and back window were not. They weren't even cracked. A few dents defiled the front fenders and the trunk but other then that she appeared fine.

Dean dug the car keys out of his jacket pocket, looked at Sam and shrugged. He got in and put the key in the ignition. "Come on Baby," he told his car and turned the key. But nothing happened. He tried again with the same result. Popping the hood of the car he got out and began checking the engine. A few minor adjustment later, including putting the positive battery cable back on the battery, and he was ready to try again.

"Cross your fingers," he told Sam as he once again turned the key. The car sputtered, trying to catch, but stalled. He tried again with the same results. After pumping the gas several extra times he tried again and was rewarded when the engine sputtered then turned over and continued to run. She didn't purr, but she was running. It would do for now. "Make it to where we need to go," he told his car, "and I promise to get you overhauled and cleaned up as soon as we get Sammy fixed!"

Sam got in the passenger seat sighed, leaned back in the seat and closed his eyes. "Dean, when we get to the hospital I'm going to need to call Jess and let her know where I am. She's got to be worried by now."

Dean looked sharply at Sam, but this time, he wisely kept his big mouth shut.

**A/N- Okay, so I had a little fun with the car. (_not as much as I intend to have with Sammy_) I was so undecided about what to do with it that I searched on line for stories about unusual things that happened to cars in tornados. I really liked this one so with just a bit of embellishing and a lot of fun I was ready to go. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. I'll post another chapter soon… promise. Meanwhile please keep up those reviews! **


	7. Happyland

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural so anything that even remotely reminds you of the show is not mine. Anything else however I claim as my own.

**Twister**

**Chapter Seven:**

Dean decided that driving was nearly as slow as walking, but much easier on their injuries. Several times they had to drive off the road to get around downed trees or rubble. Once they even had to get out and clear a path. When they finally arrived at the small town they were shocked at the sight of it. Dean put the car in park and he and his brother got out.

They walked through the rubble that was once the town of Happyland, Okalahoma. The tornado had struck the town hard and with devastating force. Not one of the dozen or so buildings that comprised the town was left standing. Trees were stripped bare or uprooted and gone. Cars were mangled masses of metal. But none of those things compared to the broken and bloody bodies that lay within the rubble. They even spotted the body of the Sheriff twisted awkwardly in what remained of his car.

The destruction at the motel was bad. This was a hundred times worse. It looked a war zone. The destruction was total.

"Dean," Sam asked. "Why isn't there anyone here to help? I mean, shouldn't there be some kind of rescue effort?" Sam's speech was becoming slurred and he didn't even realize it, but Dean did.

"I don't know Sam," Dean said. "But as soon as we can we'll get help out here."

"What if people are buried alive?" his brother asked. "Like we were."

"Sam we can't do this by ourselves, we can't," Dean said. "We are going to need to get these people more help then just us." There was no way he was staying here and digging through this rubble while his brother was slowly getting worse.

"But…"

"No Sam, we're leaving," Dean said quietly. "Now."

They got back in the Impala. Dean reached over and pulled the map out of the glove box. He looked at it briefly. There was a much larger town about twenty miles down the road. He gave the map to Sam put the car in gear and drove. The first two miles were just as bad as the road from the motel to Happyland. They had the same kind of problems they'd encountered earlier. Downed trees, brush and rubble blocked the road in places.

Once clear of the path of the tornado Dean pressed the gas peddle to the floor. He stole glances at his brother sitting quietly in the passenger seat. With nothing to distract him and keep him awake, exhaustion was finally taking hold and before Dean could stop him Sam nodded off to sleep.

There was no traffic on the road at all going in either direction so when Dean passed the sign that said 'Entering Ada, Oklahoma' he was going a hundred and five miles an hour. It was at the first crossroad after entering Ada that he spotted what he was looking for. He slammed on the brakes and skidded to a stop beside the startled police officer who was in the process of writing someone a traffic ticket.

Dean got quickly out of the car and approached the officer. "Hey, officer," he said. "We…"

Dean never got to finish his request for help because the officer took one look at the blood that covered Dean, but didn't seem to be his own and drew his weapon. "Stay right there," he said.

"Wait!" Dean said raising his hands.

"Turn around and put your hands on your car," the cop said.

"Officer…" Dean tried again.

"Now!" Demanded the officer.

Dean glanced at his brother's quiet form lying in the car. "I'm sorry, I don't have time for this," he told the officer and took a quick step forward and knocked the officer's gun hand to the left with his open palm, then slid his hand around the gun. Once he had control of the gun he swept the officers legs out from under him. They tumbled to the ground with together when Dean's injured leg refused to hold him up. Dean still had control of the gun with one hand and the other hand pressed down on the officers' chest pinning him to the ground.

The car the cop had pulled over sped away as Dean pulled the gun from the grasp of the officer. "Will you listen to me now!" Dean asked the man his voice full of menace.

The man said nothing, not wanting to provoke Dean any further. It was the smartest thing he'd done so far.

"Do you know the town up the road called Happyland?" Dean asked.

"Yes," the cop replied with a nod.

"You need to get them some help."

"Why? What did you do?"

"Oh good Lord, are you making a special effort to be this stupid today or are you always this dumb?" Dean asked. "I didn't do anything you ass! A tornado struck the town. It's been destroyed and they need help."

"That's not possible. The sheriff lives up there. He'd have called it in to us if they needed help."

"The sheriff is dead. And so are a lot of other people and while we sit here and argue more may be dying, including my brother." Dean said motioning to the car.

Dean got off the cop and helped the man to his feet. "Now, you can arrest me if you want, but not until I take my brother to the hospital. Where is the hospital?" he asked removing the clip from the officer's gun and handing the weapon back to him.

The cop looked at Sam in the passenger seat of the Impala then looked at Dean. "Go four more blocks and take a left it's half a mile down on the right," he replied holding his hand out for the clip Dean had removed from the gun.

"You aren't going to shoot me with it are you?" Dean asked.

"I haven't decided yet," the cop said.

Dean tossed him the clip and said, "Please, get that town some help."

"How bad is it?"

Dean shook his head and replied, "I've never seen anything like it. There isn't one building still standing."

"Go," the officer told Dean. "I'll find you later."

As he got back in the car Dean heard the man using his radio to call in the disaster teams that would go and assist the people of Happyland.

Five minutes later Dean pulled up in front of the Emergency room and carried his unresponsive brother inside.

**A/N – I wrote this chapter three times because I couldn't decide if I wanted to add another character or not. But then I read the review's ya'll posted and decided to keep the story with just the boys, no add on characters, well no major ones anyway. Please review and tell me how I did! And thanks for all the wonderful review's I've gotten so far!**


	8. Medical Attention

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural so anything that even remotely reminds you of the show is not mine. Anything else however I claim as my own.

**Twister**

**Chapter Eight:**

"I need a doctor, right now!" Dean shouted as he entered the emergency room using the ambulance entrance and carrying his brother in his arms. "Now!" he shouted again.

There was a flurry of activity as a gurney was brought to him and he set his brother on it. Sam was wheeled into a trauma room immediately surrounded by people. His clothes were cut from him without preamble as the doctor and three nurses that compromised the trauma team worked. An I.V. was inserted and a bag hooked up to it. Dean watched as they examined his brother and the doctor began ordering a barrage of meds and tests. He had no idea what most of the meant, but he knew about MRI's, CAT scan's and x-rays.

"What happened?" one of the nurses asked Dean distracting him from his brothers care.

"A Tornado struck the motel we were staying. The building collapsed, but Sammy, he saved us," he said. "Now you've got to help him. He's got to be okay."

"We're going to take good care of him," she said patronizingly. Then asked, "How long ago did it happen?"

"I don't know, it was still dark out. We were buried and had to dig our way out," he said. "But it's been hours."

"Is that when he lost conciousness?"

"Yes… No, not this time. He passed out more than once since it happened."

"So he has woken up since the initial incident?"

Dean looked at her like she was stupid. "Isn't that what I just said?" he told her. "Hey, Can we play twenty questions later? Just get over there and do what you need to and help him!"

"Look," she replied. "I understand how hard this is for you sir, but it's important that we know all the symptoms before we proceed."

The events of the day combined with the concern for his brother and the pain in his leg was beginning to take its toll on Dean and he was loosing his cool with this bimbo. "You want symptoms fine," he said. "He was struck on the head and lost conciousness. He woke up an hour or two later. He was very confused. He didn't remember the tornado, but hey that's okay because he doesn't even remember that his girlfriend was killed almost six months ago either. He doesn't remember that our father has been missing for the same amount of time!" The menacing tone of his voice was scaring the nurse but he didn't notice. "He had trouble keeping his eyes open after he woke up. And just before he passed out the last time he was beginning to slur his speech! How's that, does that answer your questions?" Dean said fiercely. "Can you go help my brother now?"

"Sir," said someone behind him. Dean turned to face the speaker.

"Oh, come on," he said as he realized it was a security guard. "I'm having a really ruff day all ready."

"I can see that," the man said. "But you need to calm down."

"Calm down?" Dean said with exasperation. "Do you people even realize what happened? It didn't just almost kill us. That tornado… it didn't just take out the motel… it took out the entire town of Happyland. It's gone. Everyone there is dead!"

In the sudden silence that permeated the room at his final statement he heard a familiar quiet voice call, "Dean…"

"Sammy, I'm right here," he said. Forgetting his own injury Dean spun at the sound of his brother calling him. The sudden sharp pain that shot from his calf buckled his leg and his vision clouded. He would have fallen if not for the nurse and security guard catching him.

"He's hurt too," he heard the nurse tell someone. Get another gurney over here.

"Dean…" Sam implored again and began to fight the doctor and nurses that where trying to help him. "Dean where are you?" he asked unable to see his brother through the press of bodies surrounding his gurney.

Dean fought his way through the haze of pain and shook off the nurse and guard. "Sam, I'm right here," he said and one of the nurses working on Sam realized his need to see his brother and stepped back allowing the two to make eye contact. "Sammy, you need to calm down," Dean told his brother. "Let them help you. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." At the terrified look in his brother's eyes Dean tried to go to his brother's side but his leg buckled again this time sending him into darkness.

"Dean!" Sam shouted as he watched his brother collapse. "Oh God no," he looked at the doctor "Help him… please," He begged as the security guard caught Dean and lifted him onto the gurney that had been brought for him.

"We will Sam," the doctor said. "But like your brother just said, you need to calm down and let us help you too."

Sam watched as they removed the makeshift bandage Dean had applied to his injury. It was caked in blood, dried and fresh.

A nurses working on Dean finished putting in his I.V. then looked at Sam and asked, "Do you know what happened to his leg?"

"He pulled it out," Sam told her. "You're not supposed to, but he did it anyway."

"Sam," the doctor said. "He pulled what out?"

"It was a wooden splinter, a spike… it… it went right though his leg. Oh God it was huge."

"Okay, Sam. We're going to take care of him, but right now, we've got to send you for some tests and I'm going to give you something that's going to help calm you down. It might even make you sleep.

"What about Dean?"

"I'm going to take care of him. But you need an MRI and a few x-ray's of that arm."

"Hey doc?" Sam asked before the drugs that had been put into his I.V. started to kick in.

"Yes Sam," the doctor replied.

"You should give some of those drugs to Dean," Sam said as he began to drift into a drug induced sleep. "He's a lousy patient and he can be a real pain in the ass when he's hurt."

Sam smiled when he heard Dean's voice from across the room, "I heard that you bitch."

Dean listened for his brother's reply and grinned when he heard the soft spoken, single word answer, "Jerk."

The doctor glanced at the brothers and shook his head before changing gloves and starting on his new patient.

"Doc," Dean asked. "How is Sam?"

"Your brother has a concussion and perhaps a brain contusion. That is a bruise of the brain where there is some bleeding in the brain that causes swelling. I didn't detect a skull fracture, but I'm not ruling it out just yet. We'll know more when we get his tests back."

"But, you can fix it? Right?" Dean asked.

"We'll do everything we can," the doctor replied. "Did you set his arm?"

"Yeah," Dean said with a wince as pain again shot up his leg where the nurses where cleaning the wound. "You're going to have to hit him with some pretty strong antibiotics. The bone was sticking out and I know, you're not supposed to pull it back in without cleaning it first, but I didn't have a choice. I couldn't just leave it like that," Dean said defending his actions.

"You did the right thing young man," the doctor said then turned to a nurse and said something Dean didn't hear. She walked off and the doctor told him, "Now let's see about this leg of yours."

The nurse returned while the doctor was examining Dean's wound and she added something to his I.V. "What was that? What did you just give me?" But he already knew what it was because he body was already beginning to relax. "I didn't give you permission…" Dean said to the doctor.

"No, but your brother did," the doctor said with a smile.

"That is so wrong…" Dean said as his eyes closed and he drifted off peacefully into sleep.

**A/N – Now isn't this getting fun! Please let me know what you think and again thanks for all the wonderful review! I wish I could reply to every one of them, but then I'd not have time to write the story and I bet ya'll wouldn't like that very much! Anyway, thanks bunches and please continue with the reviews.**


	9. Hero's

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural so anything that even remotely reminds you of the show is not mine. Anything else however I claim as my own.

**Twister**

**Chapter Nine:**

"Dean," Sam's concerned voice called. "Wake up… please."

Dean tried to open his eyes at his brother's request, but for some reason he was having a hard time with that simple act. His eyes seemed to be far heavier then they should be so instead of opening them he replied, "Sam." It came out more of a hoarse whisper though.

"Dean, thank God," Sam replied relief plain in his voice. "Open your eyes man, we need to talk."

"Go to sleep Sam," Dean mumbled groggily.

"No, Dean," Sam said. "Come on you have to wake up we have a problem."

Sam was insistent and no matter how much he wanted to go back to sleep, Dean could not ignore his little brother. Making a supreme effort he finally got his eyes to open but the glare of the light in the bright room forced them closed again. But the brief glimpse of the room told him Sam was right they had a problem. He was lying in a hospital bed. The events at the motel and the small town of Happyland came flooding back as Dean opened his eyes again and tried to sit up. "Sam, are you okay?"

Sam pushed him back down before he could do more then raise his shoulders from the pillow. "Me?" Sam asked incredulously "I'm not the one who had to have surgery yesterday Dean."

For the first time, Dean looked down at his leg. It was immobilized and heavily wrapped in bandages that extended from his knee to his ankle. "What the hell for?"

It wasn't Sam who answered that question it was the doctor from the emergency room. He was standing just inside the door. "Because when you pulled out the wooden shard that had impaled your leg not only did you tear some of the muscle, and leave a bunch of rather large splinters, but you also tore up several arteries and that very nearly cost you your leg."

Dean paled slightly as he looked down at his leg and for a second Sam saw a look of horror cross his face before it was quickly schooled back into a grim smile. "But you were able fix it right?" he asked, "I mean, I'll be able to walk?"

"Well, you won't be running any marathons anytime soon, but yes, it will heal nicely. I couldn't have my infamous hero leave my care with anything less than my best work now could I?" the doctor replied.

"Hero?"

"Dean," Sam said urgently. "That's what I've been trying to tell you!"

Dean looked at Sam and suddenly recalled his brother's injuries. "Doc, how is Sam?"

Sam rolled his eyes as the doctor replied, "Your brother is going to be fine. As we suspected he had a concussion and a mild brain contusion. The med's we are giving him intravenously have reduced the swelling in his brain and there was no fracture of the skull."

"What about his memory?" Dean asked. "Is he going to remember the things he…" Dean couldn't finish the sentence he was still dreading having to tell his brother about Jessica.

"Your brother is suffering from retrograde amnesia caused by the injury to his head," The doctor said as he checked Dean's vitals. "There is no cure for it, but often times "jogging" the person's memory by exposing them to significant articles from their past will speed the rate of recall. Your brother will probably never remember the events immediately prior to the injury, but it is conceivable that he will, in time, recall the other things he has forgotten."

"What about his arm?" Dean asked.

"His arm is going to heal just fine. I didn't even need to reset the bone. And just as you _ordered_ I put him on a strong antibiotic. There has been no sign of infection," the doctor said with a grin. "Your brother will be released from the hospital later today. You however, will be here for at least another three days."

"Doctor," Sam asked. "Is it possible for me to have a cot placed here in his room so I can stay with him after I'm discharged? I really don't want to go out there."

The doctor smiled at Sam, "I understand. They're a bit like vultures aren't they?" he said cryptically. "I'll see what I can arrange."

When the doctor left Dean looked at his brother and asked, "What was that all about?"

"Um, Dean," Sam replied. "We have a bit of a problem."

"What?"

Instead of an answer Sam handed his brother the local newspaper. Dean looked at the headline and his eyes widened as he looked at his brother. "Oh, shit."

"Yeah," Sam said. "That was my reaction too."

"How the hell did this happen?" Dean asked.

"I'm not sure," his brother replied. "Someone here must have said something."

Dean looked again at the newspaper and began to read the article that together with a picture of the destruction in Happyland took up half of the front page.

_**Happyland's Hero's**_

**_Brother's staying at nearby motel dig themselves out of rubble  
to get aid for other buried victims of F-5 tornado_**

_The brother's who's names have not yet been released have been admitted to Ada Baptist Medical Center for unspecified injuries. The F-5 tornado struck the small town of Happyland in the early hours yesterday morning devastated the town. The men were able to dig their way out from under the rubble of the local motel and make their way to Ada. Once here they contacted Officer Tyler Connors and demanded assistance for the small town twenty miles away… _

"The cop," Dean said. "That damn cop did this to us on purpose!"

"What cop?" Sam asked.

"That would be me," said someone from the doorway. "And I sure as hell did do it on purpose. Payback's a bitch ain't it?"

Sam looked up to see a police officer walking into the room. The man was as tall as his brother but a bit stockier. He had a smirk on his face as approached Dean's bed.

"Hey," Dean replied to the officer. "You're the one who wouldn't listen."

"Did you even see yourself at the time?" Connors said. "You looked like a damn ax murderer."

"Dean?" Sam asked. "Do you two know each other?"

"Well, excuse me for not cleaning up first, but I was in a bit of a hurry." Dean said.

"Yeah, I know," Connors said with a grin. "I just talked to your doctor. He explained the injuries to you and your brother."

"Dean! Will you please tell me what the hell you two are talking about," Sam demanded.

"Oh, sorry Sam," Dean said. "This… officer and I we… ah, met yesterday while you were taking a nap in the car."

The officer turned to Sam and extended his hand, "Tyler Connors," he said.

Sam shook the man's hand and replied, "Sam Wilkerson." He used the name they were admitted into the hospital with.

"Sam," Connors said, "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Dean," his brother told the cop. "We ah, never got properly introduced yesterday." Dean was silent for a few seconds then asked, "Are you here to arrest me?"

Connors grinned at Dean. "I considered it," he replied. "But, I think I can forgo the pleasure. Seems like you've got enough on your plate without adding assault charges to the mix. Besides, now that you're the local hero I couldn't get away with arresting you anyway."

"Well, since you did this shit to us," Dean said waving the newspaper. "It's your own damn fault! What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I didn't want to be the one all those reporters chased after for a story," he said with a smirk. "Looks like it worked. Besides, you to look like the hero type."

Dean changed the subject. "The people in that town…," he asked. "Did any of them survive?"

"Actually… yes. Thanks to you most of them did," Connor said. "The town had an out dated mass shelter under the police station. They were able to get almost everyone into it before the tornado struck. But, there were too many people in the shelter and there wasn't enough air. They were trapped and couldn't get out. They would have all died within a few hours if you hadn't clued us in to the problem."

"What I don't get is why anyone here didn't know about the tornado." Sam said.

"That's because while it was a powerful tornado it dissipated quickly. It traveled less than three miles on the ground. It never made it anywhere near here. It took out all the power lines and phone lines in the area and it was already a dead spot for cell phones. Guess there wasn't enough business in the area for a cell tower." Connors explained.

"What about the motel, I know at least one person didn't make it," Dean asked. "She was buried under the rubble. I checked, but she was already dead."

"Yeah, they found her. The night clerk was with her," Connors said. "We think he was trying to save her."

"Well, they should have jumped in the bathtub," Dean said with a grin at his brother. "When Sammy dragged me into ours I thought he was nuts that is, until the building fell down on top of us. He saved our lives by getting us in there."

"I did?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, little brother you did."

"Well, I just wanted to keep my promise to come find you. I'm glad you are both going to be okay, but I've got to get back to work," Connors said. He turned to leave, but just inside the door he looked at Dean again and said, "Oh, and enjoy the publicity."

Dean threw his pillow at Officer Connors, but the man ducked out of the way of the flying object with a laugh.

**A/N - Thank you again for the wonderful reviews and comments. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others. Please review and let me know!**


	10. Nightmare

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural so anything that even remotely reminds you of the show is not mine. Anything else however I claim as my own.

**Twister**

**Chapter Ten:**

Dean woke to the familiar sounds of his brother tossing around on his bed. It took barely a second for him to realize his brother was having either a nightmare or a vision. It took him just about as long to realize he was going to have a problem getting to his brother with his injured leg

"Sammy!" Dean called lifting his leg painfully to the edge of the bed. Sam thrashed back and forth on his small cot and Dean suspected he knew exactly what his brother was dreaming about when he started calling Jessica's name. "Sam, wake up," he called again.

Dean set his good leg on the floor and prepared to hop over to his brother's bed. He was caught up short by the I.V. that was stuck in his arm and connected to the pole on the opposite side of the bed. He grabbed the tubes and pulled them yanking the I.V. pole and toppling it onto his bed.

Two short hops put him next to Sam's bed. He sat down on the edge of his brother's bed and gently shook him. "Sam, wake up," he called.

Sam's eyes popped open wide and his chest heaved in great gasps of air and he looked up at his brother with fear. He grabbed Dean's hospital gown in his fist as he sat up swiftly and said, "Dean Oh, God."

Dean grabbed his brother's arms "Sammy, its okay, I'm right here."

"A nightmare," Sam said fiercely more to himself then his brother. "It was only a nightmare. It seemed so real."

Dean's heart climbed into his throat as he listened to his brother and he knew that soon he would have to tell him about Jessica.

Sam released his hold on his brother's gown and struggled free of Dean's grip. "Call her," he muttered to himself then looked at his brother and said, "I need to call her." He looked around the room for where he'd put his cell phone.

Dean sighed. He would rather have waited, but it would have to be now. "Sam, you can't call her," he said sadly.

"Of course I can," he said getting up from the bed and looking around. "I've got my cell phone around here somewhere."

Dean stood painfully and took a short agonizing step towards his brother. "No, you can't," he said quietly. "Sam…"

Hearing the tone of his brothers voice Sam turned back to look at Dean.

"Sam," Dean said sadly. "You can't call her. She's not there."

His brother tilted his head at him and asked, "What are you talking about Dean? Of course she's there."

Dean sucked in a deep breath and released it slowly. He wished he didn't have to do this. It was hard enough the first time and it didn't seem fair his brother should have to go through it again. "Sam," he said. "She's… she's gone."

Sam stared at his brother as the tone of his voice and what he had said sunk in. "No," he said shaking his head and backing away from Dean. "No."

"Sam," Dean said imploring his brother to understand. He took a step toward him and was caught up short by the I.V. again.

Sam continued stepping away from his brother until his back hit the wall in the corner of the room. "No," he said over and over again as he sank to his knees.

"Damn it," Dean muttered as he pulled on the I.V. tubes again trying, but failing to get more reach from them.

Sam's expressive eyes looked at Dean begging him to take it back. To tell him that Jessica was okay. "No, Dean…" Sam whimpered.

The door opened and the nurse took a step into the room. She looked at Dean and said, "Mr. Wilkerson, What are you doing!"

Dean turned to her and said, "Get out!"

"Mr.…" she started to say.

"I said get out!" he repeated with quiet menace.

She was going to more but at the look on his face she turned and left the room.

Dean reached over and grabbed the I.V. where it entered his arm and with one quick yank he pulled it free of his arm. No longer impeded by the I.V. he hobbled over to his brother. "Sam," he said sitting down on the floor and gathering his brother into his arms. "I'm sorry Sammy, I'm so sorry."

It seemed like forever… He sat there holding his brother while he slowly accepted again what happened to Jessica. The door to the room opened quietly twice and twice he merely glared at the nurse who peered in at them before closing the door again. His leg ached from the stress he'd put it through, but not as much as his heart ached for his brother.

Sam stirred finally and Dean released his grip on the younger man. "Dean," he asked. "The dream… it… it was real wasn't it."

"Yeah Sam," he replied quietly. "It was real."

"The demon, it came for her… because of me," his brother said.

And Dean's heart broke a little more at the anguish in his brother's voice. But his anger returned and steel hardened his voice as he gripped his brother's shoulder and forced him to look into his eyes. "This is not your fault Sam. None of it is!" he practically hissed. "It's that damn demon!"

Sam sighed and looked away from the fierce look in his brother's eyes. Dean was unsure if it was in acceptance or denial of what he had told him.

"Dean," Sam said concern filling his voice suddenly. "You're bleeding!"

Dean glanced down at his arm. Blood ran freely from where he'd pulled the I.V. out of it. "It's okay Sam. It doesn't hurt," he said. He didn't add that the pain in his leg was downing out any physical pain he might be feeling anywhere else.

The door opened again, but this time instead of the nurse it was the doctor. "If the bed was too soft all you had to do was say something," he said light heartedly to Dean "We would have fixed it for you."

"Doc, he's bleeding!" Sam told him fretfully.

"Well, since it looks like he just ripped the I.V. out of his arm I'm sure he is," the doctor said as the nurse tentatively entered the room and began preparing the bed for her patient's return.

"What? Dean. Why?"

"It was in the way," he replied simply.

Donning a pair of rubber gloves the doctor used a gauze pad to apply pressure to the bleeding on Dean's arm. "We need to get you back onto the bed, so I can see what kind of damage you did to that leg of yours."

Without hesitation and with asking his brothers permission Sam reached down and picked up his brother cradling him to his chest. He ignored Dean's protests as he carried him to the bed and set him down gently.

"Damn it Sammy, I could have walked!" Dean grumbled at his brother.

"Young man, if you have ripped out the stitches that I worked so hard on I'm going to place an order for the nurse to give you a barium enema. And I'm going to make sure the nurse who gives it to you is the roughest, ugliest one I can find."

Dean paled slightly and prayed heavily that none of the stitches where damaged.

**A/N – Okay, I know my last chapter didn't have any brotherly angst, but I think maybe this one will have made up for it. I hope you enjoy it. Please review and let me know. Thanks again for taking the time to read and review what I have enjoyed writing.**


	11. Gone to Heaven

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural so anything that even remotely reminds you of the show is not mine. Anything else however I claim as my own.

**Twister**

**Chapter Eleven:**

Dean was sleeping again and Sam suspected the doctor had ordered the nurses to keep him sedated. His brother looked so peaceful when his sleep was induced by drugs. He looked completely relaxed. It was something he very rarely did, even in sleep. Normally when he slept it was a light sleep and you could tell, even in his sleep he was ready for anything. In normal sleep his hand was often under his pillow gripping the combat knife he kept there ready for anything.

Sam wished he could remember what they were doing in Happyland in the first place, but he had no freaking idea and it was making him crazy. Hell for that matter how could he remember being on the road with his brother and the things they hunted destroyed, but he could not remember Jessica being murdered or their father going missing. How could he forget why he was even hunting again when he had done everything in his power to stop? It made no sense to him even though the doctor had explained it.

The doctor had explained that there is no good understanding of why damage to the brain in certain areas would sometimes result in a selective memory deficit. The memory loss may just affect specific part of his memory without affecting his memory as a whole. He likened it to damage on a slightly scratched C.D. The C.D. will play the music, but skip the damaged area. But like the C.D. it is sometimes possible to restore the memory by correcting the damaged area.

Early this morning as his brother slept Sam had made a trip out to the Impala. He had dressed in scrubs borrowed from the hospital and had been able to slip past the reporters as just another hospital employee even with the bright white cast on his forearm. The car was parked where his brother had left it in the E.R. parking area. He moved the car to the other side of the hospital away from the reporters that might see him digging through it.

The car was a mess and would need some repairs before they continued their journey to where ever they were going. He opened the trunk and found most of their bags inside. They had been tossed around and were in jumbled disarray but it looked like they had not lost much in the motel room. That alone told Sam they were likely just passing through Happyland on their way to some other destination.

In all likelihood the only things they had lost were their small overnight bags. Sam even found his laptop in the trunk. He pulled it out of the leather case he kept it in and pressed the power button and was totally surprised when it powered up. He closed it and returned it to its case then looked around to be sure no one was nearby. He opened the weapons locker under the trunk. It was in total disarray but really that wasn't too unusual. After straightening it up he closed and locked it.

Then he shouldered his and his brother's bags, grabbed the laptop and went back to Dean's room where his brother was still sleeping peacefully. He checked with a few of the nurses and other employees about finding a reliable auto repair shop for the Impala. With several recommendations he called and had the car towed in for the repairs that would put it back in the pristine condition that his brother normally kept it in. When they picked it up he was told the repairs and tune up would take a day or two at the most.

Sam had used his laptop to search for all the information he could find on Amnesia. Unfortunately he didn't find anything more than what the doctor had told him. He didn't like it, but he would have to be patient and wait until something jogged his memory and he remembered.

His brother began to stir just before lunch. Sam watched as his brothers eyes fluttered and awareness slowly returned. It was so unlike Dean and Sam didn't like seeing him this way. His brother didn't do anything slowly. His brother was impervious to things that bothered everyone else. Dean's pain tolerance went so far beyond the norm that Sam often wondered if he had a problem with his nervous system. Sam knew that he would never have been able to pull that stake out of his own leg and remain conscious. He would have passed out from the pain alone.

His brother's eyes opened finally and Sam watched as complete awareness returned and he remembered where he was and why. "Sam," he said. "Are you okay?"

Sam laughed. He would never get away from the over protectiveness of his big brother. No matter what was wrong with Dean his first thought was always for Sam and sometimes it bother him that his brother would worry more about Sam then himself. But most times it humbled him. Sam suspected that even though there was a mere four years between them Dean saw him more like a son then a brother or perhaps a cross between the two. "I'm fine Dean. What about you."

"I'm fine, but I think that damn doctor drugged me again," he grumbled.

"Well," Sam smirked. "I guess that was better then the barium enema he threatened you with."

Dean's eyes narrowed at his brother for just a second and then he laughed. "The man has a way of getting what he wants doesn't he?"

"Yeah," Sam replied with a grin. "You should have seen the look on your face."

Dean looked at his brother. Times when he was happy and smiling were so few and far between. He let his brother have fun at his expense for a few minutes before he said, "Oh, shut up." Which only served to make his brother laugh harder and then he was laughing too, he couldn't help it. His brother's happiness was infectious even under their current circumstances.

It was then when they were sharing a rare moment of happiness that there was a quick knock on the door before it opened some one walked quickly in closing the door behind her. Dean had glanced at the woman and his face was instantly split with one of his most beguiling grins.

She was stunning. Long luxurious looking black hair curled its way down past her beautiful face right to her rather large breasts. Her bright blue shirt was cut deep revealing a large amount of cleavage split by a long silver necklace that ended with a Celtic charm at the very top of her breasts. Her sky blue eyes stared at Dean as he lay grinning at her.

"Sammy," Dean said to his brother without taking his eyes from the beauty who just walked in the door. "I think I just died and went to heaven."

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother and said, "I'm sorry ma'am, you'll have to excuse Dean. He's ah…"

"No apologies are necessary," she said with a smile. "My name is Sandra Williams. I'm with the Daily News. If it's okay I'd like to ask you gentleman a few questions."

"No," Sam replied automatically.

"Sure thing sweetheart," Dean said at the same time as his brother's denial. "You can ask me anything as long as you ask me out tonight too!"

Sam looked at his brother his eyes rising high on his forehead. "Dean."

"Oh, are you going to be discharged today?" Sandra asked with a grin.

"I don't know but I'm getting charged right now," he replied.

Her smile grew and she replied, "Well, maybe later I can help you get released."

"Oh honey," he told her. "I'd love for you to help me with that."

Sam threw his hands in the air and sat down on his own bed leaving the chair free for the reporter. It was obvious that she wasn't going anywhere just yet.

"So, you to are the guys who saved all those people in Happyland," Sandra said.

"No," Dean replied. "All we did was dig ourselves out."

"Yes, but your actions let to the survival of all those other people," she told him. "Can I get some background information from you?"

"Actually I think you need to go interview the police officer Tony Connors. He's the one who did all the work. We just told him about the problem."

"He's already been interviewed. Now, what were you doing in Happyland?"

"We were just passing through," Dean told her. "As a matter of fact as soon as I can get the doctor to let me go we are going to continue on our way so there's no need to make a big deal out of this whole thing."

"Where are you going?"

It was Sam who answered that question, "I'm sorry, but that's none of your business. Now, if you don't mind my brother needs to rest."

"I would quite agree," said the doctor walking into the room. "Miss Williams, I have already told you that you need to leave. Please do not make me call security."

"Perhaps we can continue this another time," she told Dean with a smile. She turned and swung her hips as she walked away knowing full well the effect she was having on him as she did.

"Wow," Dean told the doctor. "She could fix me right up."

"I see the sedative I ordered for you has worn off," the doctor told him. "Need I warn you again about over exerting yourself?"

"You know doc," Dean told him with a frown. "You're a real killjoy."

"Well, you can thank me later," the doctor replied. "That woman is definitely poison fruit. You do not want to eat the apples off that tree."

"Oh, I don't know," Dean replied. "Her apples looked pretty good to me."

**A/N Okay, here you go another fun chapter. Enjoy reading and let me know what you think by reviewing. Thanks again for reading!**


	12. Vision

_Disclaimer: It's a sad state of affairs, but I do not own Sam and Dean. If I did do you think I'd be hurting them like this? I'd be doing something else entirely! Then again… pain and angst can be fun too… oh so much fun!_

**Twister**

**Chapter Twelve:**

After the reporter left the doctor removed the bandages from Dean's leg and checked the wound. "Well, Mr. Wilkerson…"

"Dean," Dean told him.

"Well Dean," said the doctor. "Surprisingly enough, even after your little jaunt across the room yesterday your leg is healing nicely and quicker then expected."

"Does that mean I can check out of this place today?" Dean asked hopefully.

"Somehow I doubt you'll be very good at following my discharge orders," the doctor said. 'So I think we'll give it one more day."

"Oh, come on doc," Dean said. "I have a hot date lined up for tonight."

"Oh well," the doctor replied with a grin. "In that case you are definitely staying."

Sam stood next to the bed and watched the doctor peel the bandages off his brother's leg and listened to the banter that swung back and forth between the doctor and his brother. "Hey Dean," he said. "Since the car is still in the shop you might as well listen to the doctor. It won't be ready until tomorrow."

Dean looked at his little brother in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

Sam rubbed his temples and grimaced at the sharp pain that suddenly pierced his temple. "Ah," Sam said through the pain. "I had it towed in yesterday so it could get fixed. They're going to do a tune up on it too."

"Sam," Dean said noticing his brother rubbing his temples. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," his brother said unconvincingly. "I… ah… oh, damn it hurts."

Sam's knees buckled and he would have slid to the floor if not for the doctor having noticed the younger man's distress. He caught Sam by the elbows and helped him sit in the chair next to Dean's bed.

"Oh, shit Sammy," Dean said his eyes wide as he looked from the doctor to his brother. "Not now." Dean he said as he started to swing his legs over the edge of the bed. Barely even wincing as pain shot up from his wounded, unbandaged leg.

The doctor glared at Dean as he saw him moving on the bed. "Don't you even think about it!" the man told Dean before turned back to Sam. "Sam, can you tell me what's wrong?" he asked the younger man but received no response. He pulled out his pen light and shined it briefly into Sam's largely dilated eyes.

Dean knew exactly what was wrong with his brother. He ignored the doctor's demand that he stay on the bed and slid down to kneel awkwardly next to his brother nudging the doctor aside. Sam's face lost all expression and his eyes suddenly took on a glazed far away look as his body tensed and he fell completely into the vision that had taken him. "Damn it Sammy," Dean muttered to his brother forgetting the doctor. "You know I hate it when you do this."

The doctor pressed the nurse call button on the bed as he watched Dean intently. At his patient's half heard comment the doctor asked, "This has happened before?"

"Yes, it's okay." Dean told the doctor. "I know what this is."

"When did this begin? It could be residual effects from his head injury. We're going to need to send him for more tests. He…"

"He's fine," Dean interrupted the doctor. "It's not related to the thump on his noggin. It's something else."

"What?" the doctor asked.

"It's um…" Dean stammered trying to come up with a plausible explanation. "It's just he gets these episodes…"

A nurse walked in and the doctor spoke with her briefly. Dean's attention was on his brother but he heard snatches of the short conversation the doctor had with the nurse. Something about readmitting his brother for additional MRIs and CAT scans. She left but quickly returned.

Sam's body was beginning to relax a sure indication that he was coming out of the vision and returning to the here and now. The doctor returned to Dean's side but Dean didn't even notice. Sam's eyes began to clear and he shook his head slightly closing his eyes briefly then locking Okaying at his brother. "Dean," Sam said. "What the hell…"

Dean realized something was wrong. He suddenly felt lethargic his hands slipped from his brother and he turned his head to the nurse who was pulling a needle out of the I.V. tubing that led to his arm. He swung his gaze to glare at the doctor and before he could say anything his eyes rolled up into his head and he slumped down to lean on Sam's lap.

Sam reached down and caught his brother before he fell completely to the floor. "What the hell are you doing? What did you do to him." he asked the doctor lifting his brother back onto the bed.

"I warned him to stay in bed," the doctor replied with a shrug. "I need to keeping him from hurting himself more then he already has. I just gave him something to make him sleep." He looked at Sam and asked. "How's your head?"

"I'm fine," Sam replied rubbing his temples. "He is going to be so pissed off at you when he wakes up."

"I'll deal with that later, right now I want to get you readmitted and down to radiology for a few more tests," the doctor told him. "I…"

"No," Sam said.

"Listen this may have been a…"

"I said no," Sam replied in anger. "No more MRI's, no more CAT scans, no more tests of any kind. And as soon as my brother wakes up we are leaving."

"Sam," the doctor said. "I'm just trying to help. We need to find out…"

Sam looked at the doctor anger plain on his face. "I don't care what you are trying to do you son of bitch, you drugged him. I need him."

"He's going to be fine," the doctor told him.

"You don't understand!" Sam shouted. "I need him now!"

"Sam…" the doctor said.

But Sam cut off whatever else he'd been about to say, "Get out!" he shouted at the doctor and turned to the nurse and said. "You too! Get the hell out of here!"

The doctor motioned for the nurse to go and said, "We're leaving, for now. But I'm going to have her check on you and your brother periodically, okay?"

Sam didn't reply he merely glared at the man as he left. When he was gone Sam sat on the edge of his brother's bed. "Dean," he said choking out the words even though he knew his brother could not hear him. "I remember… Oh God Dean, I remember everything."

He rubbed his temples again stood up and told his sleeping brother, "I have to go. I have to try and save her before it's too late."

**A/N Sorry it took so long to post this one. I am working my way through a Damn migrane from Hell. Anyway, thanks again for reading and let me know what you think by posting a review! Enjoy!**


	13. Roadhouse

_Disclaimer: It's a sad state of affairs, but I do not own Sam and Dean. If I did to you think I'd be hurting them like this? Well… okay, yeah I would because some guys just look so good in blood! Besides there isn't like a hero fresh from the fight!_

_p.s. Yes, I have a very sick sense of humor!_

**Twister**

**Chapter Thirteen:**

Sam's head still throbbed with the side effects of the vision as he searched the bags he'd brought up from the car before it was towed away. He had not brought much by the way of weaponry, but he pulled out his favorite knife and a bottle of holy water. He stuffed them into his jacket pockets. He had no idea what he was going to be up against, but he knew he was already running out of time. The reporter, Sandra Williams, was going to be killed sometime tonight unless they, he, could stop it and he had no idea what was going to kill her.

His vision had not been at all specific but that wasn't really unusual none of his past visions had been specific in any way. In fact the only reason he knew the person being attacked was the reporter was because he saw her blood soaked necklace being ripped from her chest.

Sam had recognized the charm on her necklace. It was a Celtic knot known as a Qabbalistic Cross" or an "Earth Square". It was used for protection. When used properly it could protect a person by allowing them to safely communicate with entities. It could also be used for healing and soothing while empowering the person using it. It was pretty powerful if you knew what you were doing, but one mistake in the ritual could cost a person their life. He needed to find out if she knew what she was wearing or if she got it without realizing what it was.

The first thing he needed to do was find the reporter. He called the newspaper as he repacked his bag. "Sandra Williams please," he asked the receptionist who answered.

"I'm sorry she's not in at the moment. Can I take a message?"

"Do you have any idea where she is? I really do need to speak with her as quickly as possible."

"No, I'm sorry."

"Thank you," Sam said and hung up the phone. He would try again later.

He went to his brother's bag and pulled out a set of clothes for him to wear and set them on the chair next to the bed. He set his brother's cell phone on top of the pile of clothes. He knew that when his brother woke he would be furious, first with the doctor for drugging him again, then with Sam for leaving without him. But Sam didn't have a choice; he had to stop the reporter from getting killed.

Sam looked at his brother sleeping peacefully on the bed and realized for the first time that the doctor had not bandaged his brother's leg before he left. Sam pressed the nurse call button and demanded the doctor return.

When the door opened admitting the doctor Sam glared at him and said, "You never finished bandaging his leg. Finish it now then you make damn sure there is a pair of crutches brought to this room before he wakes up. I promise you the moment he wakes and finds I had to leave without him he is going to be so furious you are going to be lucky if he doesn't take a swing at you. Oh, and have the AMA papers ready, he'll be signing out when he does wake up."

"Sam…" the Doctor began.

"It's Mr. Wilkerson," Sam replied. "And you had better make sure my brother does not get another dose of that damn sedative because if he does I am going to slap you and this hospital with a malpractice lawsuit so fast it will make your head spin! You seem to have no problem breaking the rules on patient's rights here at this hospital and I'm wondering just how the CEO… hell I wonder how that reporter Sandra Williams would view that. You know what I'm on my way to see her now. I think I just might ask her what she thinks of the issue."

"Mr. Wilkerson," the doctor said stiffly. "I assure you I have only had your brothers' well being in mind. He should not be up and around on that leg for any reason."

"You don't get it do you doctor? It was his decision to make not yours," Sam told him shaking his head. "I'm sure he'll explain it to you in terms even you can understand when he wakes up. I need to leave and you need to make sure my brother gets his leg bandaged."

He'd already stayed longer then he should have, especially since he still had to find the reporter. Sam opened the door to leave and with a glance back at his sedated brother he left the room to hunt for whatever was going to kill the reporter.

He called the newspaper again and asked for Sandra. She wasn't there but this time Sam was able to convince the receptionist to give him her cell phone number. It was answered on the first ring, "Sandra Williams," she said.

"Hey Sandra, this is Sam," he said as he walked down the hall to the main lobby of the hospital.

"Sam who?" she replied.

"Sam from the hospital, you were here earlier speaking with me and my brother Dean."

"Oh," she said warily. "What can I do for you Sam? Have you changed your mind about the interview?"

"Um," Sam stammered. "Yeah, I think it would be good if we got together. Is there someplace we can meet?"

"How about tomorrow morning I come by the hospital again?" She asked.

"No," Sam said. "It has to be tonight and not at the hospital."

"Okay, then how about we meet out at the roadhouse on highway 24, but you'll need to give me an hour or so, I'm in the middle of something right now," she said primly.

Sam didn't like the wait, but since the attack in the vision happened at night and it was still daylight he agreed. "Fine, I'll see you there," he said and hung up the phone.

He went to the receptionists' desk and asked her to call him a cab.

He entered the roadhouse and looked around. Booths lined two of the four walls. A long mahogany bar stretched the length of a third wall with a small dance floor taking up part of the final wall. Six regulation sized pool tables took up a large portion of the center of room with a foosball table at the end of the row. Dart boards lined a portion of the wall next to the dance floor and a juke box played loudly from the corner. Tables dotted the remaining floor of the roadhouse.

It was fairly busy considering the time of day. Several people were playing pool when he arrived and having little else to do while he waited for the reporter he decided to shoot a few games. He put his money on the table occupied by a pair of burly looking men wearing jackets proclaiming them to be employees of Okalahoma power and light. "Mind if I join you?" he asked.

"Not if you don't mind losing," one of them replied.

Sam grinned. He wasn't sure how well he'd be able to play with a cast on his arm, but he was going to find out. He picked a stick from the wall rack and watched as they finished their game. The smaller of the two won the game with a lucky shot that sank both his final ball and then eight ball. The loser went to the bar to order another round of drinks as Sam racked the balls for his game.

As it turned out the cast didn't hinder his game at all. He lost the first game he played then won two more. He checked his watch and the door constantly waiting on the reporter. She was late and the sun was beginning to set. He decided to finish the game he was playing then call her. He knocked the eight ball in the pocket to win the game and looked up as the door opened admitting the dark haired reporter.

He smiled as he watched the other players eyes run up and down the reporter and he had to admit that his brother knew how to pick the ladies. "Sorry guys," he told the other players as he picked up his winnings from the table. "I have to go now."

"I'd run for that too boy," said the larger of the two men with a grin. "You get tired of her you feel free to send her my way."

Sam walked up to the reporter pocketing the money he'd won without looking at it. "Hey," he said.

She smiled at him and replied, "Hello Sam. I must say I was surprised to get your phone call."

Sam was about to reply, but never got the chance. The roadhouse doors opened again admitting two men about the same ages as Sam and his brother. They both stood just under six feet tall and were heavily muscled. Red hair shaggily graced both their heads and that with the facial resemblance led Sam to the conclusion that they were brothers.

Sam had seen bullies before many times and could tell from the look of them that these guys were trouble. A fact that was proven correct when one of them looked at Sandra and said, "There she is." And called, "Hey bitch, I have something for you!"

Sandra had her back to the doors and had not seen them walk in, but at the comment she turned and faced the brothers. "Boys," she said nervously backing up towards Sam. "You need to leave. I have a restraining order against you."

"Ain't no cops here to make us leave!" said the other brother.

Sam moved then. He slid quickly up in front of Sandra pushing her behind him. "Guys, the lady doesn't want any trouble," he said. "I think it'd be best if you left now."

"We don't give a shit what the lady wants," one of them replied pulling out a gun and pointing it at them. "This bitch done got our daddy arrested. Now we're going make her pay."

"You ignorant jerks," replied the reporter. "Your father was selling the moonshine that got that kid killed last month! He deserved to be arrested."

"Um Sandra," Sam said over his shoulder "you're really not helping this situation."

"Well, it's the truth," she replied. "They're a bunch of inbred, redneck idiots."

Sam rolled his eyes and began backing slowly away from the brothers as they tried to work out what the reporter had just said about them. He forced Sandra to move with him.

It took a few seconds, but when the brother holding the gun finally figured out what the reporter had said he raised the gun, pointed it at the reporter who stood behind but slightly to the side of Sam.

As the man's finger entered the trigger guard and began to pull the trigger Sam spun and dove toward the floor taking the reporter with him. Searing agony burned into his left shoulder as he hit the floor and rolled off the reporter and back onto his feet. He snatched a chair from one of the tables and flung it at the brothers.

"Hey," he heard some one call from across the room. "Catch!" He turned in time to see a pool stick flying in the air in his direction. He caught it with his right hand, the one that had the cast on it. For some reason his left arm wasn't working properly.

Using the momentum from the catch Sam continued the sticks swing in the direction of the brothers. He knocked the gun out of the hand of the one who held it. Quickly he reversed the swing and knocked the man up the side of the head dropping him boneless to the floor.

He turned to the other brother, but was saved the need to deal with him when the pair from the pool tables stepped in front of him and finished the job for him.

"Wow," he heard someone behind him say. "You really are a hero, you know."

He turned to look at the reporter who was just getting to her feet. He was going to reply but the room began to spin suddenly and he crashed to the floor unconscious.

**A/N - Sorry it took so long... small case of writers block for this story so I worked on Hunted and another one shot. Then finally the block was gone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I am already working on the next one. Please review and let me know how I did, writers block and all!**


	14. The ER Again

_Disclaimer: It's a sad state of affairs, but I do not own Sam and Dean. If I did to you think I'd be hurting them like this? Well… okay, yeah I would because some guys just look so good in blood! Besides everybody likes a hero fresh from the fight!_

**Twister**

**Chapter Fourteen:**

Dean woke suddenly. There was no sluggish return to consciousness this time. No fluttering of the eyes. One moment he was asleep and the next he was wide awake. He sat up in bed and knew immediately that something was wrong. He looked around the room and did not see his brother. "Sam," he called. "Sam." His brother didn't answer. He pressed the nurse call button and looked around the room again this time taking in the small details.

He noticed the crutches leaning against the bed and the bundle of clothes sitting on the chair next to the bed. He grabbed his cell phone off the pile of clothes and dialed Sam's number. He really began to worry when his brother didn't answer.

The door opened and Dean looked up expecting his brother. He was disappointed to see the doctor entering cautiously. "Are you going to take a swing at me, or can I come in?" he asked.

Dean didn't reply to the question in stead he asked, "Where's Sam?"

"He left," the doctor replied.

Dean pulled the blankets back and grabbed his clothes. He took a hold of the tubes running into his arm and was about to pull them out when the doctor reached over and grabbed his hand. "Don't," the doctor told him.

Dean pulled his hand back from the doctors grasp, reached up and grabbed the man by the throat. "Don't even think about it," he told the doctor menacingly.

"Wait," the doctor was able to choke out. He put his hands up and repeated it. "Wait."

"For what?" Dean asked. "For you to inject more damn drugs into my I.V."

"Umf," the doctor said around the hand at his throat.

"I don't think so," Dean said shoving the doctor away from him. He reached again for the tubes this time pulling them out of his arm with a swift jerk. He grabbed his clothes and began getting dressed. "Did my brother say where he was going?" Dean demanded as put on his pants.

"No," the doctor replied. "Wait a minute… he said he was going to meet the reporter, Ms. Williams."

"What the hell for?" Dean asked pulling on his boots.

"I really don't know. He merely mentioned it in passing as he was threatening me with a malpractice lawsuit."

Dean stopped for a second and looked at the disgruntled looking doctor. "Yeah," Dean told him. "My brother's a bit more civilized then me. If anything happens to him because I'm not there I'm going to come back and kick your ass from one end of this hospital to the other."

The doctors' pager went off and he pulled it out and looked at it just as the door opened and Sandra Williams walked in looking very disheveled. "Dean," she said.

"You'll have to excuse me. I have an emergency," the doctor said heading for the door.

"Dean," the reporter said, "You need to go with him. It's your brother."

"What!" Dean exclaimed as the doctor left. "What happened?"

"He saved me," she said quietly.

Dean stood and nearly fell when he put all his weight on his injured leg. Sandra helped him regain his balance and handed him his crutches which he yanked out of her hand. "What happened," Dean demanded as he headed for the door.

"He got shot," she replied.

Dean whipped around so fast he nearly fell for the second time in less then a minute. His eyes blazed as he grabbed the reporter by the shoulders and shook her. "What?"

"He got shot, those darn inbred, lowlife, scumbags shot him," she replied nearly in tears. "He pushed me out of the way."

Dean released her and using the crutches he sped down the hall to the emergency room. He never even stopped at the receptions desk instead he slammed open the doors to the triage area and made his way inside. "Sammy," he yelled as he made his way around exam rooms looking in each one for his brother.

"Dean," he heard a familiar voice call out.

Dean found his brother in the same room they'd been in when they first arrived. The nurse then had called it a trauma room. Dean walked in and found the doctor was already there. Sam was sitting up, leaning forward as the doctor examined his back. Blood soaked bandages covered the upper portion of his shoulder. His brother was already hooked into an I.V. and red blood flowed from the bag to his arm. Machines beeped and chirped around him. "Sammy," Dean said eyes wide as he looked at his brother.

"Dean," Sam replied. "It's okay, man. I'm fine."

Dean's eyebrows shot up on his face at his brother's remark. "You are not fine!" he shouted. "Damn it Sammy you've been shot."

Sam looked at his brother and grinned, "Yeah, but it was a just a little gun. It was only a twenty two." His grin turned to a grimace as the doctor hit a tender spot while he cleaned the wound.

"Sir," a nurse said to Dean. "You'll need to go and wait in the waiting area."

Dean glared fiercely at the nurse and replied, "Like hell. Doc you tell this lady I'm waiting right here."

The doctor merely nodded at the nurse and continued to work on Sam's injury.

"How bad is it doc?" Dean asked worry plain on his face.

"Your brother's right, it's not too bad." the man replied. "It entered on the top of the left shoulder at the back. That's the entry wound. The bullet passed through the soft tissues underneath the skin before coming out again on the front of the left shoulder. He lost a lot of blood, but it was a pretty clean shot with a small caliber round. He was very lucky."

"So, he's going to be okay?" Dean asked.

"He's going to be fine," the doctor said.

"Good, because I'm going to kill him myself," Dean said and turned to his brother. "Sammy what were you thinking going off by yourself?"

Sam looked at his brother. He had known this was coming, but that didn't make it any easier. "Dean, I was thinking that I had to do something about my…" he looked briefly around the room at the doctor and nurses before continuing. "…about the warning I received."

"You went without me!" Dean said severely. "You put yourself in danger and I wasn't there to back you up."

"I had no choice Dean," Sam replied. "Dr. Feel good here had already given you the sedative. I knew you wouldn't be awake soon enough and I had to save her."

Dean glared at the doctor who was pretty much ignoring the by play between the brothers. He had bandaged the entry wound and moved to the front of Sam's shoulder working on the exit wound.

"Dean," Sam said to his brother. "You're going to need to find her and stay with her tonight just to make sure nothing else happens."

"No way Sam," he replied. "I'm not leaving you."

"Dean, you have to," Sam implored.

"I don't think so," his brother replied.

"Dean," the doctor interrupted. "It would actually be best if you'd go back up to your room and relax for a while. I'm going to have to admit your brother anyway just to make sure infection doesn't set in."

The look that Dean gave the doctor would have wilted a steel bar. "Do not even start with me Doc. I already have a bone to pick with you. This whole damn mess is your fault."

"Excuse me?"

"If you hadn't given me that damn sedative I would have been able to go with him and he wouldn't have gotten hurt."

The doctor looked at Sam, "Does that make any sense to you?"

"Absolutely," Sam told the doctor. "And I'm not getting admitted."

"Yes you are," said Dean. "You just got shot Sam even dad didn't mess around with bullet wounds and you know it."

"Oh, come on Dean it's not that bad."

"Sam, I mean it," Dean said.

"Fine," Sam said, "But if I have to stay here then you are going to have to keep Sandra company tonight."

Dean shook his head, "No, not gonna happen."

"Yes it is," Sam told Dean. "I don't know if I stopped it or not. It wasn't our usual thing." He could not even believe he was having this conversation with his brother. Normally Dean would jump at the chance to spend time with a beautiful woman.

"Sam you got shot because I wasn't there," Dean said. "Do you really think I'm going to leave you now?"

"Yes," Sam replied.

"No," Dean told him.

"Oh, for goodness sake will you two grow up?" the doctor said. "You sound like my boys and they're only nine and twelve years old."

Both Sam and Dean looked at the doctor.

"You might as well go with the girl," the doctor told Dean. "If you don't then he's not going to stay and neither are you. And even if he stays he's going to be up all night worrying about her. He needs rest."

"Dean, please." Sam pleaded.

Dean threw his hands in the air, "Fine, but you better stay put this time!"

"I'll have your brother moved up into your old room," the doctor said then turned to Sam. "If you'd like I can order something to help you sleep."

"No!" the brothers said together.

**A/ N Have Fun! I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	15. Poisioned fruit

_Disclaimer: Nope, sniffle, sniffle they're not mine… not yet, but as long as they're still around… then there is hope!_

**Twister**

**Chapter Fourteen:**

Sam was still sleeping when Dean arrived back at the hospital the next day. He slipped quietly into the room and sat watching him sleep. It was nearly noon and he was surprised to find him still asleep it was very unlike Sam. He must be exhausted and to be fair Dean didn't blame him. They needed a vacation and they hadn't even been battling anything supernatural!

Sam's phone rang and he rushed to get it and answer it before it woke Sam up. He spoke quietly for a few minutes then hung up and glanced over at his brother. Sam was awake.

"Hey Dean," he said. "Who was that?"

"The garage," Dean replied. "The car's ready. How you doing?"

Sam sat up and winced. "Sore, but I'll live," he replied. "How'd it go last night? Any problems?"

Dean smirked and his eyes lit up as he replied, "Well, at first you know because of my bum leg here but once we figured out it would work so much better with her on top we…"

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed interrupting his brothers' story. "That is so not what I was talking about!"

"What?" Dean said arms spread wide an innocent expression on his face. "Oh, you mean were we attacked by anything out to kill her? No. She's fine Sam."

"Good," Sam said. "So do you think it was them? Those guys were what were after her?"

"I don't know Sam," Dean said "What exactly did you see?"

Sam was quiet for a moment recalling the vision, "Not much. I saw her necklace the Qabbalistic Cross. It was covered in blood. She was dead."

"Qabbalistic Cross?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, it's a form of the Celtic Knot. A protection charm," Sam replied.

"She didn't know what it was," Dean told his brother.

"How do you know?"

"She bought it because she wanted the chain it came on," he replied a grin on his face. "At least that's what she told me last night when she got freaky and used the chain to tie…" he stopped speaking at the look his brother gave him. "Anyway, she didn't know what it was. So what else did you see?"

"Nothing."

"How do you know it was supposed to go down last night?"

"I'm not sure," Sam replied. "I just... felt it."

"So what do your feelings say now?" Dean asked. "Does your spider sense tell you this is done?"

Sam considered it and after a few minutes he looked at his brother and replied, "Yeah, I think it's over."

"Good… because I am so ready to leave this town."

"I know what you mean," Dean replied.

The door opened then and the doctor walked in reviewing Sam's chart. He glanced at the Dean then turned to Sam, "How are you feeling this morning?"

Sam sighed. "Like I got shot yesterday," he replied with a grimace.

"Imagine that," the doctor replied as he peeled away the bandages from his shoulder. He examined the wound then told Sam, "It looks like it's heeling nicely. I don't see any signs of infection so I'm going to release you in just a few minutes. I am going to prescribe some antibiotics you'll need to take them all exactly as their prescribed just to make sure an infection doesn't set it."

He began to bandage the wound again and continued his instructions, "I'm also prescribing something for the pain." He saw Sam about to protest and raised his hand in the classic stop sign before continuing. "Just take the prescription. Fill it or don't, but the pills will work for any residual pain from your injury or for the headaches you seem to get after one of your, shall we call them, episodes."

Sam glanced quickly at his brother who shook his head letting him know he hadn't said anything to the doctor about his visions.

"How often do they occur?" the doctor asked.

"Um…" Sam hesitated before replying. "Not too often."

"Okay," the doctor replied noting Sam's hesitancy. "I'll tell you what. I'll allow for three refills. After that you're on your own."

The doctor turned to Dean, "I owe you an apology. I didn't realize what was happening until it was too late. I suspected he was having a relapse and you were endangering your own health trying to care for him."

"It was my choice," Dean replied. "He's my brother and I will always take care of him."

"I understand," the doctor replied. "But don't forget to take care of yourself too."

Dean nodded. "Hey," he replied. "I always do."

"How's Ms. Williams?" the doctor asked.

"She's fine," Dean said. "Very, very fine!"

"I told you she was poison fruit," the doctor said. "You didn't believe me did you?"

"There was nothing poisonous about her fruit doc."

The doctor grinned at Dean and pulled a newspaper out from under Sam's chart. He handed it to Dean and said, "Depends on what you wanted from her."

Dean looked at the paper as the doctor bandaged Sam's injuries and put his arm in a sling.

**Happyland Hero To the Rescue Again**

_Last night while meeting the youngest brother for an interview, an attempt was made on my life. The youngest brother Sam Wilkerson saved my life yesterday when he stepped in front of me and was shot. Injured he still succeeded in disabling my attackers before he succumbed to his injuries…_

Dean handed the paper to Sam and said, "Damn it, she said she wasn't going to do it."

"You should have seen the one she did on the hospital," the doctor said shaking his head. "It was not nearly as nice as this one."

"Yeah, but how are we going to get out of here without having to fight our way through a band of these creeps?"

"I can help with that if you'll let me," the doctor replied. "Get dressed and I'll take you to your car if it's ready. I heard your brother tell you it was in the shop."

"It's ready," Dean replied. "If you'll give my brother a few minutes to get dressed we'll be ready to go."

A little over an hour later Dean was putting their bags in the trunk of the Impala. The guys at the garage had done a wonderful job on her and she was back in her pre-tornado. Better actually because of the tune up she was now purring with anticipation of the trip to come.

Sam was sitting in the passenger seat when Dean got in behind the wheel started it and put it in gear. "Where are going?" Sam asked.

"How about California where all we have to worry about is earthquakes and forest fires?" Dean said. "I heard about a small town out there having a problem. I think it may be our kind of thing."

"That works for me," Sam replied as Dean put his favorite BOC cassette in the player and turned up the music.

**A/N – Well, that finishes this story. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you're interested I'm still working on two other stories right now Hunted and my newest story The Winged Curse. Again, thanks for reading! Oh, and I'd appreciate a review if you have time!**


End file.
